This work involves the design, testing and use of radionuclide generators to produce alpha emitters to be attached to proteins for use in radiotherapy. The generation of systems in use now requires the use of Th-228 as the radionuclide parent. The long half life, two years, makes it unsuitable for use by personnel without training in the handling of long-lived activity. We have undertaken a project with the Chemistry Division at Argonne National Laboratory to develop a new generator system based on the parent, Ra-224. This radionuclide has a 3.5 day half life, reducing the potential problems associated with a long lived radionuclide. We designed and tested a separation system to remotely separate thorium and radium in a manipulator-equipped shielded cave. We have recently completed renovations to a facility which will be devoted to this work. Simultaneously, we have developed a new generator which will use the radium parent. This system uses a disposable generator package to minimize shipping and handling. This system utilizes an organic cation exchanger which is eluted with hydrochloric acid to yield either the bismuth daughter or lead daughter. Test with a small scale generator have shown yields in the range of 80 percent with negligible breakthrough of the radium parent. Similar results have been seen with the thorium-radium separation. This system will house 750 millicuries of Th-228. Once in operation, we will receive generators on a regular (monthly or semi-monthly) basis. They will yield approximately 20 millicuries of activity, an order of magnitude higher than what is currently available.